


she will be loved

by timeiswasting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, allura learning self care, soft affffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiswasting/pseuds/timeiswasting
Summary: Allura is learning to take breaks, Lance helps her along the way.





	she will be loved

“Allura!”

The princess looked up from where she was gently swirling her drink around the glass. It was Lance, pushing his way through the crowd of guests towards her, a grin plastered on his face. 

She found herself smiling back, “Lance”, she says as he reaches her.

He held an arm out in front of him, palm open and up facing, and bent into a bow, “Since everyone here is clearly too much in awe of your beauty to gather the courage to ask you, may I have this dance?”

Allura laughed quietly. In truth, she had been asked my multiple guests, but she wasn’t in the mood. She could handle small talk, and keeping up appearances for a few hours longer, but she wasn’t sure she had the energy to put up with dancing with fresh acquaintances tonight. It was one of those days. Where everything feels a little too much and there’s a fog surrounding her brain. It would pass, it always did, but having this many people around had sapped her energy even further. 

But Lance always brought with him a certain warmth, based in the knowledge that despite all his bravado when they first met, Lance genuinely cares for her, prioritising her needs far far above his need to show off. Being near him didn’t make the bad feelings go away, but he was a harbour to take refuge at for a while when the waves got rough. 

She turned to place her drink on a table nearby and then took his hand, “Of course.”

He grinned and wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close and guiding them both backwards, slowly towards the dance floor. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time, and only missed bumping into several guests when Allura changed their course, apologising to the affronted aliens as they passed.

“Lance, you are going to have to look where we are going before we-“ she stopped abruptly to pull them swiftly out of the way of a Balmeran carrying a large tray of full glasses. “Before you cause more trouble than I can explain away!”

Lance, who had only looked away from her briefly to apologise to the disgruntled guest, leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching, “but the view this way is so much better.”

A delicate pink blush danced across Allura’s cheeks and nose, and she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek. “That’s not an excuse I can use to help up if we topple a table full of food.”

He shrugged, leaning his head back a bit to reveal a lopsided, shy grin. For all his flirting, he was so easily flustered by the smallest kisses. Allura had never thought of herself as a particularly smooth but the way Lance reacted to her sometimes makes it seem like she could be. 

Lance backed them onto the dancefloor with, thankfully, no more close calls, but sticking to the sidelines, tucked away in a corner, and started swaying them slightly.  
Allura raised an eyebrow at him, used to him persuading her to twirl with him in amongst the rest of the dancers. 

His smile turned softer and he ducked his head closer, “I figured you weren’t feeling so good, and there was a crowd behind you trying to gather up the courage to talk to you.”

Allura pulled away slightly to try and spot the group she hadn’t noticed before where she’d previously been standing, “Oh! I should go and speak with them, this is the whole point of these gatherings, to mingle with the people, after all.” She found herself tensing as she gathered a breath and prepared to leave Lance’s comfort to do her duty.

Lance tugged her gently back to face him, “No, no! I mean, not unless you really want to of course,” he stopped to glance behind her, “But, maybe take a break for a tic? Besides, it looks like Coran has them covered.”

She looked back again to see the top of Coran’s ginger hair moving animatedly in front of a small crowd of rather overwhelmed looking aliens, as he no doubt recalled several enthusiastic anecdotes to tell them. She relaxed against Lance again.

“Ah,” she shook her head a little, “you’re right, that is a relief Lance.”

He smiled but looked a little sheepish, “sorry, I didn’t mean – I mean, I don’t mean I can like, read your mind or whatever, but you seemed tired and I knew you weren’t going to take a break yourself. Was that ok?”

A soft, gentle feeling swirled in her chest, the feeling of being known and enjoying it. It had taken a long while for her to be comfortable appearing vulnerable in front of the team, and it had been even more disconcerting when Lance had seemed to be able to pick up on when she wasn’t feeling great. But through the whole teams help, and Lance’s undemanding support, she had made progress. Admitting it to herself was a longer fought battle though.

She placed a hand on his cheek and tucked her head into the crook of his neck on the other side, sighing softly when Lance wrapped his hands around her back and gently nuzzled into the crown of her head, “Thank you, Lance.”

“I can make excuses for you if you need some alone time, or I can sit with you if you like?”, he spoke the question quietly into her hair, for her ears only. She squeezed him tighter for a second before pulling back.

“ I think I’m ok for a little while longer, I have a thank you speech to make before I can go anywhere”, Lance opened his mouth, no doubt to tell her someone else could do it, but she shook her head and continued, “No, I want to do it. Seeing everyone here, this many people against the empire? It makes me so proud, I want to thank them in person, genuinely.”

Lance nodded, smiling ruefully, “You’re right, it is amazing. I forget how few allies we had when we started sometimes.” 

Allura nods before taking a deep breath. “But,”

Lance arched one eyebrow slightly.

“Maybe after that it would be nice to retire early. I, I think it would be best.” She let go of Lance briefly to tuck her hair behind her ears and smiled at the ground, “I would like it maybe if you joined me? I believe I could use a hug.”

Predictably, Lance grinned through a quiet blush, pulling her into a tight hug, “I wouldn’t mind at all, back home I was known as the greatest cuddler known to man.”

Allura poked him in the side, “Really? I would have thought you were far too scrawny?”

“Hey!” He cried, pulling back, “ what do you mean scrawny, I’m pure muscle!” He poked her on the nose grumpily, making her laugh and bat him away.

As soon as he stepped back, Allura pulled him in by his collar for what she intended to be a quick kiss. Instead Lance turned it softer and longer, pulling a happy sigh from Allura and causing her to lean into him. When they parted, they were both smiling.

“I should go make that speech before I get too tired.”

Despite her words, she didn't pull away, and when Lance kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

They exchanged several more kisses before Allura reluctantly pulled away again and forced herself to focus on the speech she’d planned.

“Good luck, princess,” he said as she turned to go, nabbing her hand quickly to kiss before darting off into the crowd to find a spot to watch the speech, a happy grin on his face.

Allura found herself smiling back, her energy still low but the thought of sleeping in Lance’s arms for the night giving her an anchor to hold on to. 

She stepped up onto the small stage and gathered the attention of the crowd by clapping a few times.

Depsite the sea of faces all staring excitedly up at her, Lance’s face still caught her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if I've written Lance right here but it was so much fun!  
> I love this ship and since the interveiw with Jeremy today plus all the allurance in s4 really put the wind in my sails for this one  
> enjoy! crit welcome!  
> <3


End file.
